Catwalk
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: Set in Season 9. Might be the reason why he's being a lovey-dovey towards Ryan. He was fantasizing or hallucinating when his pretty redhead appeared in the catwalk. I still love JIBBS.


_I'm back! I hope you enjoy my 'welcome back' one shot. I've been busy with school and everything. I'm so sorry if I only returned today._

Agent Dorneget was newly assigned to team Gibbs. It was his first day, first case, first crime scene, first autopsy and well almost first everything except for interrogation and the interview thing since Gibbs gave him a break to interview someone in which he was partnered with McGee.

The case was obviously easy because when Gibbs glared at the mourning murderer, the murderer confessed that he killed his wife. And it didn't even happen in the interrogation room.

But he sensed that something was not right because the rest of the team were walking on eggshells. He recalled again the case to understand why they were acting like that.

The victim was a female, mid 40s, 5'5, 110 lbs, redhead and beautiful. She had a gunshot in her chest and she died in an old diner that her husband used to own. Her passion or obsession rather, leaded her to a very high rank in the Navy.

The murderer, her husband, was a few years older than her. He was a marine and a sniper, to be exact, but he didn't use his sniper skills to kill his wife. According to what the husband confessed, he _threatened _to kill his wife because she was leaving him. He said that she said she doesn't have the luxury to raise adopted kids with him and retire. He just wanted her to stay, to stay with him and be happy but she _still_ decided to leave and continue her career in the Navy and aim the top. In his defence, he was just trying to threaten her but when she tried to snatch the gun, it blew off and the bullet went straight through her chest and hit the heart.

Agent Dorneget knew that it was a sad story and understand if Tony, McGee, Ducky and especially Abby felt sad about it but what intrigued him was that Ziva and Gibbs were kind of affected too. He knew how tough Ziva is, she's this crazy assassin chick according to Tony but she's still a woman with a soft heart.

But Gibbs, Gibbs is a mystery. He punched the husband after he confessed the whole scenario. Actually, it seemed like Gibbs was the most affected one in the team.

He was standing beside the staircase when Tony spooked him.

"Why are you here, Agent DiNozzo?" he scarily asked.

"Why are you here and watching our fearless leader, Dorneget?" he narrowed his eyes at him and kind of intimidated the younger man.

"No reason," he lied but Tony sensed it.

"I can smell your lies, Dorneget. Why are you really watching Gibbs?" He inched closer.

"Why are you all affected to the case?" he caught Tony off guard for a second.

Tony breathe deeply and said, "because it reminded us of a certain someone." He walked away but the younger agent called his attention. He glanced back. "What?"

"Why is Gibbs staring at the cat walk for every ten minutes?

This time he fully faced him. "You have a lot to learn, Door-neget."

It was 2100 when Gibbs told them to go home. They were all leaving but Gibbs called Dorneget to stay.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Do not watch me from a far."

The younger man's eyes widened and he felt that his face went pale. "Yes, Boss." His voice was shaking. He turned to leave the bullpen as fast as he can and left Gibbs staring at the catwalk again. Whatever the reason behind Gibbs staring at the catwalk is, he sure wouldn't want to know it.

* * *

It was already midnight. Everyone was gone and Gibbs was done with his paperwork two hours ago. It's been two hours since he started staring at the catwalk where she usually stands and watches her kingdom or mainly him. He thought that his mind was playing tricks with him because at that very moment, he saw Director Shepard come _through_ her office door and stopped at her usual spot. She stared at him. She looked tired but when she smiled at him, she looked a lot younger. Then she started to walk on the stairs and made a bee line in front of his desk. This time, she was not Director Shepard anymore. This time, she was Jenny, his Jenny... in Europe.

"Cat got your tongue, Jethro?" she teased and grinned.

This was definitely his Jenny in front of him, he mused.

"Nah, just surprised with your visit, Jen." He smirked.

"I'm glad that I can still surprise you after all these years."

"Well, it's been four long years." Jenny sat on the edge of his desk and crossed her legs. Her pencil skirt went up high on her thigh and he can also see a good view of her black lace lingerie from his position since some of the buttons of her blouse magically popped. "And I haven't seen that view since '99."

She looked down. "Jethro!" She chuckled. "Too bad that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here, Jen?" He wanted to continue their flirtatious banter, actually he didn't want to stop their flirtatious banter but his gut told him that they don't have enough time for those distractions. And he should stop fantasizing the..._ usual _back then when she was his Director.

"Jethro, you're not still not a man of small talks." She sighed. "Well I guess I just want to stretch the time but I don't have the luxury to stretch it anymore."

He looked deeply into her emerald eyes.

"I want you to let go," she said truthfully, "and move on."

"I can't." He honestly replied.

"Oh, Jethro…" he felt the longing in her voice. She touched his hand on the desk but he can't feel the warmth of her soft, silky hand that he loved. Her hand just come though to his. "You can let go." She received a shook of his head in response. "You did let go of Shannon for some time when you were with me in Europe."

"It's not the same Jen. I can never let _you _go." He tried to argue.

"I know but please try. I don't want to see you hurting every time that there's a redhead that experienced the same fortune that I had or let alone that she was a redhead." He reached up his left hand and caressed her right cheek. She leaned on his touch and rested her other hand with his. "Please, let go, Jethro. You're only hurting yourself. It's not your fault that my demons caught me."

"I should've checked the loose ends." He blamed himself. After all these years, he blamed himself for her death. He should have been there when she needed him.

"You don't know that there was a loose end." She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. Her hands laid on each of the armrest.

For a few seconds, he felt that she was really alive and breathing, not just some ghost from his fantasies. He can smell her expensive perfume clashing with her own fragrant smell. His hands landed on her hips and he can really feel her this time. "Promise me that you'll let go and move on but don't forget," she closed the distance when her lips collided with his. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her. She pressed herself closer to him. His hand wandered around her body and her hands threaded on his silver hair. As they parted with their eyes still closed, she rested her forehead on his and caught her breath. She caressed his cheek and then it landed on his chest. "Don't forget…" her voice was fading. He opened his eyes to look at her again but she was not in his arms any more. She was up there in the catwalk, in her usual spot. "… that I am still watching you from up here," she turned her back and started to walk to her office.

His gut told him that he will not see her anymore and he needed to do something or say something that she can always remember. "Jen!" he exclaimed. He didn't care if he's delusional and if anyone heard that. He grinned when she looked back. "I miss you …" he honestly confessed. She looked at his dreamy blue eyes that are full of longing, hope or maybe even love, she didn't know. She couldn't name what emotion that he was expressing at that time. "… I miss _you_ so much," and oh, how it broke her heart when he said the last part. There was a bit of sadness in his voice, knowing that she's leaving for the third time.

She knew that he's not the kind of guy who confesses the words of love but those few words meant the world to her. It felt like she was alive again. "I love you…" she mouthed as she walked through her former office's door and brushed of the tears that escaped. She knew that he's not the kind who says the words of love but it doesn't mean that she wouldn't say what he can't. She confessed what she really felt towards him… After all her years in the living world or in death, he's the only one that made her feel that way.

He was still looking at the catwalk when he quickly brushed off a tear.


End file.
